


[vid] Teaser v.2.0 AOS / TOS

by Entrecote_of_Schrodinger



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2017, Fanvids, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:29:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25771390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Entrecote_of_Schrodinger/pseuds/Entrecote_of_Schrodinger
Summary: Audio: The Shatterdome - Ramin DjawadiVideo: Star Trek: The Original Series; Star Trek 2009Edited for fandom Star Trek Reboot 2017.
Kudos: 1





	[vid] Teaser v.2.0 AOS / TOS

**Author's Note:**

> Audio: The Shatterdome - Ramin Djawadi  
> Video: Star Trek: The Original Series; Star Trek 2009  
> Edited for fandom Star Trek Reboot 2017.


End file.
